Timeline
Short Stories Full length stories can be read on my Wattpad since it's easier for me to manage them there. Andras And Furfur [IRL, these are two goetic demons that I found so amusing, I turned them into imp tales. Andras' picture in the Ars Goetia reminds me of the YouTuber Vanoss, whose character is a human with an owl head mask.] Andras was a blackwing canitaur with a wood owl's head and dark fur. He authors discord with his mighty saber. His partner in crime was a pathologically lying tempestamancer. Furfur himself had the appearance of a blackclaw stag ourthraji. Faust IRL, the classic legend of Faust spans back centuries. The most notable rendition of the tale is German poet Johann Wolfgang Von Goethe's book and play. Faust is a scholar who's highly successful, yet dissatisfied with his life, which leads him to make a pact with Mephistopheles, exchanging his soul for unlimited knowledge and worldly pleasures. Music * Motano's Berceuse * Hymns Of The Fanged One Languages * Beslik (N/A) * Elrenese (Celtic/Swedish) * Gnabber (Italian/Polish) * Kaldsprak (N/A) * Levanjor (French/Lao) * Noktabian (Russian/Japanese) * Ordava (Greek/Bulgarian) * Warvich (Finnish/German) * Yzarca (Latin/African) Measurement Because only three countries in the entire world use the Imperial System, it's presumably not the wisest decision to be using it in my books. It's also more lore friendly to be using something else. I came across two ancient forms of measurement; the cubit and the span. A cubit was approximately equal to a forearm's length. It was typically 18"/44cm, but a long cubit was 21"/52cm. A great span was measured by a hand, from the thumb's tip to the pinkie's tip. It was considered to be half a cubit. A little span was from the index finger to the pinkie. The three forms of measurement that I've adopted are the spati, the keben, and the bounder. One spati is equal to one gnome (1'/30cm), one keben is equal to a small dragon (6'/182cm), and one bounder is equal to a pegasus' glide (5280'/1.6km). The spati and keben are more commonplace, while the bounder is used for distances. Yuci's height, at 6'5"/195cm, is a keben and a fifth/six and five spaties. Vihkamman Calendar I realized that the Vikram Samvat calendar existed. The names have no correlation and are purely coincidental. The Vihkamman calendar is a lunar calendar internationally used on Anemarg and Psytchevi. The traditional calendar is in Kaldsprak. With spring being the beginning of each year, it consists of: * Twenty-four hour days * Seven days a week * Four weeks plus three days per month * Thirty-one days in a month * Three months per season * Four seasons per year * 372 days a year If I did my math right, they get an extra week's worth of days in their year, but they're also 35 years behind. Our 2017 is their 1982. The months are: # Iraunal (eye-raun-nal) # Muretka (mur-et-ka) # Yimter (yeem-ter) # Quafitau (quaf-i-tau) # Teccil (tess-ill) # Canatix (cana-ticks) # Ptamuar (p-tam-oo-ar) # Octiav (oc-tee-av) # Noxem (nox-em) # Bitacimo (bee-ta-sea-moe) # Purcia (purr-sea-uh) # Crasaf (cras-af) The weekdays are: # Vensu (ven-sue) # Noasu (noah-sue) # Duelsu (du-el-sue) # Middersu (my-der-sue) # Robegsu (row-beg-sue) # Parsasu (par-sah-sue) # Zeesu (zee-sue) Planes & Realms There are two planes of existence; the physical plane and the astral plane. The former is what it says on the tin and the realms it consists of are Anemarg, Terradon, Psytchevi, and Gnarr. Psytchevi's two moons are named Rin and Lo. - - - The astral plane is the home of spirits, dreamers, and wanderers. The realms it consists of are Jeozamar, Valaru, Conta, Perikoi, and Meornatos. It's reached by being sent there by Venra, falling asleep, or teleporting. Umbraeths are known for using it as a midway point from one physical location to another. Trivia * Anemarg and Terradon were once two separate planets with Psytchevi acting as the astral plane. The other realms came later. * Jeozamar and Valaru used to be in Anemarg's mantle and core, while Conta was in Psytchevi's core. Perikoi and Meornatos weren't created until they were separated into the astral plane. * Psytchevi's moons are based on the Kagamine twins. Timeline Fun fact: BC and AD stand for "Before Christ" and "Anno Domini", which means "the year of our Lord" in Latin. BCE and CE stand for "Before Common Era" and "Common Era". Individual Series 1412 * 46R year old Ringzy Etua begins his descent into depression, madness, and delirium, creating his dolls. Out of concern, Natasha sends him away to the dungeons, not wanting him to know what was going on in the real world. 1428 * Sixteen years later when Natasha leaves him, 74R year old Ringzy Etua opens up the Kalei Cirque, a gladiator ring where people are forced to shift into mega forms of their totems and fight. * Ringzy meets Cedrik Halliecaefaas, who enters his kidnapped 29R year old Yuci Tachibana as his betting beast. Her scorecard ends up 30W:4L over the span of six years. She ends up catching Ringzy's interest, of who ends up hiring her as his personal blade. He sends her on missions to kill the Saccitor King's Council over a span of ten years to keep their guards low. 1444 * Loegaire Bjornka is the last old viscount. As Yuci is escaping his mansion, Ringzy sets her up, so that she goes to prison to get her out of his way since she's done her job. The new generation of viscounts are younger and easier to manipulate, as Ringzy swoops in to take his "rightful" place as king. 1585 * Fifty years before Vincent Knight's death, the Thandopi (than-doe-pee) Revolution begins because Tollak became stricter and meaner, causing the realm of Jeozamar to become uneasy. With Xaphan as his lieutenant general, Tanner Vermiculus led the charge against the god of angels. Becoming more furious and fearful of him, Tollak stole the deity of judgement's sword, turning all of the rebels into blackclaws and banishing them to Valaru. 1635 * On July 12th, Vincent dies due to poison. 2030 * The Dozen War begins. It was a twelve year long world war that began due to political disputes. * Phoebe LaFevers becomes empress of Anemarg. 2042 * The Dozen War ends, thousands slaughtered and hundreds homeless. 2050 * Yuci joins Project NC and accidentally gets sent back in time to the 15th century.